


how do i get you alone and touch you like you're mine forever (Smokes & Sparkles)

by quinn_rossi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bartender Ian, Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Club, Happy Ending, Kinda, Love me some dancer Mickey tbh, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, but it's also sMutty af, dancer mickey, well there kinda is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: “Come on, Sparkles. I danced for you, now I wanna see what you’ve learnt,” Mickey said, smirking at Ian, waiting for his response.In which Mickey’s a dancer, and Ian’s a bartender with a bit of a crush.





	how do i get you alone and touch you like you're mine forever (Smokes & Sparkles)

Ian was not a commitment sort of guy. One night stands every now and then were enough to satisfy him, and that was that. Well, that was that until he started working at Chicago Glitter - a gay nightclub with dancers and strippers and booze.

He knew going into the job that the place would be filled with hot guys, but he thought he could control his need to fuck any of them by finding a hook-up at the club. He could satisfy his need for intimacy with meaningless sex, help him forget any guy he _thought_ he wanted to actually be with. Any guy but Mickey.

Ian’s eyes first fell on Mickey half-way through a late shift. Ian had already checked out the other dancers but didn’t linger because he had a job to do. But when he saw Mickey, he was captivated by the man.

His body was a great balance of muscle and proportion, thick in all the right places. His eyes were a beautiful pale blue that fucking sparkled when colourful lights flashed onto him. His whole body was practically glistening, rolling and moving in a hypnotising manner in time with the dancey pop music.

The dancer’s eyes locked with Ian’s. His dancing slowed down, a little offbeat, as his eyes lingered, but then he suddenly blinked and looked away, dancing like nothing had happened.

Ian looked back down at the glass he had been cleaning, wondering to himself whether or not it was just part of his imagination.

Ian knew he was an attractive guy. He knew that if he went up to that dancer after his shift and asked if he wanted to fuck, he probably had a good chance of the guy saying yes. But he was feeling something he hadn’t felt before: the desire for something much more than just fuck.

Fuck. How could just a minute of looking at the guy make him already develop a stupid crush? He didn’t even know what the guy was like! But oh fuck, did he want to know him. He wanted to know everything about the man, see what he’s like when he’s not just trying to earn money with his damn near naked body.

Ian was having a mental argument with himself. He tried to brush it off as a tiny little spark in his brain that didn’t have a bigger meaning. But ever since that night, his dreams were filled with blue eyes and thick thighs.

It was about a month later when Ian’s little maybe sort of crush, became an actual crush.

Ian was working especially late that night, so late that he was sat behind the bar with his coat on, watching the place get cleaned up whilst he finished logging the till.

Ian didn’t notice him at first, not until he sat down and coughed a little.

It was the dancer he had most definitely _not_ been thinking about every night since he first saw him. Somehow, the guy looked just as good as he did half-naked and dancing, as he did fully-dressed with a coat on and looking pretty exhausted.

“Got a bottle of water?” the guy asked.  
___

Mickey was dancing on the little stage, his eyes scanning the room, looking for anyone particular good-looking or particular rich to focus on, when his eyes met with one of the bartenders.

Mickey had been working at the club for a while now, yet he’d never seen that tall redhead before.

He had these gorgeous green eyes that lit up his entire face. They were hard to look away from, but when he finally dragged his eyes away from the bartender’s eyes, he got a quick look of the redhead’s body.

Mickey mentally cursed the fact that the bartenders didn’t have to wear these stupid golden shorts and nothing else, but his shimmery, loose tank top didn’t leave too much to the imagination.

Strong, tall, well-built, and a redhead, Mickey’s fucking type.

For the next month, every time their shifts synched up, Mickey found himself growing more and more attracted to the guy, but he still hadn’t said a single word to him.

He caught his eye on more than one occasion though, so that had to mean that the bartender was looking at him too.

Sometimes when the bartender and Mickey made eye contact, he’d wink or lick his lips as he rolled his hips, enjoying the flustered look on the redhead’s face.

One particular late shift, Mickey was the last person in the locker-dressing room.

He pulled on his jeans and his boots and then started to put his coat on as he left the room, heading towards the bar in hopes to get some water before he went home.

“Got a bottle of water?” Mickey asked as he sat down on the stool.

The bartender looked up from his glasses and froze.

It was the redhead Mickey had been highkey teasing when he got up and danced. Yeah, Mickey kind of had a crush sort of thing on him, so he was a bit surprised that it was the bartender that was the one who seemed to be freaking out.

“Uh- you okay, man?” Mickey asked, watching the redhead’s face turn red at that and he unfroze.

“Sorry sorry, water? Yeah,” he stammered and then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and slammed it on the bar in front of him.

Mickey raised his brow and huffed a laugh at the poor guy, “You sure you’re okay?”

“What’syourname?” he quickly asked.

“Huh?”

“Sorry, I’ve just seen you dancing before and I was wondering: What’s your name?” he explained more clearly.

“Oh, it’s Mickey,” Mickey said back, giving his actual name instead of his dancer name without even realising.

“Your name or your dancer name?” the bartender asked, starting to calm a little.

“My actual name,” Mickey replied and then opened his water to take a few gulps in the silence. “My dancer name is Smokes. Inside joke between me and the owner - and because I’m smokin’ hot,” Mickey laughed.

The redhead laughed too, and what a beautiful sight that was.  
___

Mickey. His name was Mickey. Ian was glad to put a name to the face, especially when said face was laughing, and shit, that had to be one of the most beautiful things Ian had ever seen.

“What about you?” Mickey smiled and tilted his head a little at him.

“My dancer name?” Ian laughed.

“Sure,” Mickey laughed too. “If you were a dancer, what would your name be?”

“Uh… I don’t know, what’d you think?”

“Hmm,” Mickey hummed. “Probably something about your stupidly bright hair, man. Gingersnap,” Mickey smirked and winked at him.

“Fuck off, that’s awful…” Ian shook his head and grinned. “I want a cool dancer name, like… fuck, I don’t know.”

“Sparkles. Like your tank top,” Mickey suggested.

“That’s-” Ian tried to intervene to tell him how shit his fake dancer names were.

“That’s settled. Smokes and Sparkles: The greatest gay dancer duo. We should do it,” Mickey joked, grinning at the way the guy was blushing like mad.

“I can’t dance,” Ian said, like that was the only reason he wasn’t quitting his job right there, changing his name to Sparkles, and then getting on stage with Smokes.

“I could show you.”

“Uh…I...” Ian stuttered, the thought of Mickey showing him how to dance was sort of distracting.

“Watch me on stage on Friday night. I’ll show you all my best moves.”

Was Mickey implying that he was basically going to be dancing just for Ian on Friday night? Shit. Surely not.

“I’ll be watching you to make sure your watching me, aight? I’ll catch up with you when I’m done.”

“Sounds good,” Ian said, his voice cracking slightly.

Mickey smirked and jumped off the bar stool. “See you ‘round, Sparkles.”

That night made Ian fully accept he had a crush. No more sleeping around. He wanted more. And he wanted that more with Mickey.  
___

Mickey knew full damn well that he was teasing the redhead. He was already planning on giving him a show and a half on Friday.

Mickey liked the guy, and he was ninety nine percent sure the guy liked him back. So he wanted to have a bit of fun first.

One thing that pissed Mickey off though was that amidst all his teasing, he’d left without getting his name.  
___

Friday night quickly came. Ian spent the first half of his shift glancing around the room every five seconds to see if Mickey was dancing yet.

Finally, he spotted Smokes get up onto a small platform.

Mickey looked right over at Ian and winked.

Ian’s mind suddenly rushed with dumb thoughts and feelings he’d never felt before. He questioned himself: Was this more than sexual attraction? Fuck yes. That other night when Mickey had came up to the bar, although it was no more than twenty minutes together, there was undoubtedly something more.

The song quickly faded into the next song, a song with a better rhythm, perfect for Mickey to dance to.

Mickey’s eyes stayed on Ian’s as he slowly started to move his hips, slide his hands down his chest, lick his lips and bite his tongue.

Then Mickey turned around.

The gorgeous line of his spine down his perfect back pointed towards his beautifully thick ass with likewise thighs.

When Mickey turned back around, he had a smirk on his face that let Ian know he knew just how hot he was.

After some more painful minutes of Ian trying to concentrate on Mickey at the same time he was concentrating on not getting a boner, Mickey had to start earning some extra money and so left the platform to give some lap dances. Ian also had to get back to work and serve people.

Mickey got back up on the platform a while later, looking even better than before. His hair was a little less perfect, a few odd strands dangled over his forehead. And he was shining with more glitter and sweat than before.

Soon, Ian’s shift was over.

He was pulling on his coat and looked towards Mickey, who was hopping off the platform and heading towards the dressing room.

Mickey caught Ian’s eye and mouthed, ‘Wait.’

Ian left the club but hung around outside, hands nervously in his pocket, waiting for Mickey.

“So…” Mickey started as he walked out the building and towards Ian. “Think you’re ready to start dancing?”

“No way,” Ian replied. “I’d never be as good as you.”

“Shame, Sparkles. You really got the body for it too,” Mickey looked a tiny bit disappointed.

Ian suddenly felt shy. Shit. He was really tempted to ask Mickey out. Thankfully, Mickey beat him to it.

“You gonna invite me back to yours or not?”

“What?” Ian blinked.

“Come on, Sparkles. I danced for you, now I wanna see what you’ve learnt,” Mickey said, smirking at Ian, waiting for his response.

“Alright,” Ian gave in. “I don’t live far.”

One short walk later, and Ian was unlocking his apartment door to let them both in.

Once inside, Ian flicked the lights on and the stood facing each other in the hall.

“No,” Ian simply said. “I can’t do this.”

“Huh? You don’t have to dance if you don’t want to? I was just teasin’,” Mickey was confused.

“It’s - it’s not that.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Shit,” Ian cursed and sighed. “I like you, Mickey. I’ve survived on just one night stands until now, and if that’s all we’re gonna be, then I can’t do it.”

There was a beat, then Mickey quietly chuckled.

“Thank fuck,” Mickey laughed. “I thought you were gonna turn me down, Sparkles.”

“I did just turn you down? Unless this isn’t gonna be a one night stand?” Ian was confused now.

“No one said anythin’ about sex. I just wanna see you dance, see what you’ve learnt from the master.”

“OK then…” Ian slowly said, finally starting to relax and smile. “This way then.”

Ian lead them into the living room and they both sat down on the couch.

“Any song preference, Sparkles?” Mickey asked with a grin.

“We’re really doing this?” Ian groaned.

“Yep.”

“I’ll only do it if you stop calling me Sparkles,” Ian offered. “My name’s Ian.”

“Hmm, Ian,” Mickey hummed and nodded. “Okay, _Ian_ , you got a song you wanna dance to?”

“You can pick,” Ian said, still in disbelief that he was about to dance for the guy he had had a crush on for almost two months, and very likely liked him back.

Mickey unlocked his phone and a minute later, started playing a song.

“You might as well do a strip and a dance,” Mickey shrugged. “You got so many fuckin’ layers on, it’d be easier to dance with less.”

Ian raised his brow at Mickey, but then nodded and stood up, giving in to those beautiful blue eyes.

Ian unzipped his coat and chucked it aside as he stood in front of Mickey - he was still wearing his glittery tank top underneath.

After awkwardly taking off his pants, leaving him in his tank top and boxers, and then attempting to do that weird full body wave roll thingy that Mickey did, he gave up.

Ian thought he was bad at dancing in his imagination. Well he was way worse in real life.

He fell back onto the couch beside Mickey and sighed.

“Well… that was... interesting?” Mickey laughed and then stood up. “I’ll show you again, ay?”

It wasn’t really a question because Mickey was already stripping in time with the music, rolling his hips with the beat.

Ian’s breath hitched as Mickey tugged his t-shirt off his head. He’d seen Mickey shirtless many times before, but this time felt so personal, so intimate.

Then Ian gulped when Mickey tugged his pants down and winked at Ian as he took a step forward.

Mickey put one knee on Ian’s left side, and the other on the right, and then straddled him. He ground his ass down in time with the music.

“Hmm,” Mickey hummed in his ear. “Don’t even need to ask if you like my dancing,” Mickey said with a slight chuckle, pushing his ass down against Ian’s half-hard cock for emphasis.

Mickey’s hands fell to Ian’s chest, then slowly felt down, stopping at the bottom hem of his tank top. His fingers curled underneath and then he tugged it over his head, dumping it with the rest of the clothes.

“Mhm,” Mickey hummed as he took in Ian’s bare torso. “You really do have the body to dance, Ian.”

Mickey’s hand gently wrapped around Ian’s neck and then started to slide down his body, stopping just before the waistband of his underwear.

Mickey leaned in and whispered, “Top or bottom?”

“Top,” Ian coughed out, surprised his voice worked at all at this point.

Mickey let out this small sound from his throat that was close to a moan, then he smirked and stood up off Ian.

He turned around and sat down on Ian’s crotch, hands gripping Ian’s thighs to brace himself as he started to grind and shake his ass with the music.

“Shit,” Ian whispered and let his head fall onto the back of the sofa.

Mickey turned back around and straddled him again. He reached a hand to gently stroke the side of Ian’s face and coax him to look at him.

“If you fuck me tonight, I promise it won’t just be a one time thing,” Mickey whispered. “If that’s what you want.”

Then Mickey slipped off Ian, sinking to his knees in front of him. He rest his head on Ian’s thigh, whilst he slowly stroked his hands on Ian’s exposed thighs, fingers just brushing his underwear.

Mickey moved closer, closer to where Ian’s cock was almost painfully straining behind a layer of cotton. Mickey’s fingers curled onto the waistband and then he looked back up at Ian.

“What do you want, Ian?” Mickey asked, licking his lips.

“Fuck,” Ian sighed, the sight of Mickey on his knees and looking up at him like that filled his mind with lust and need, and it made him know what he wanted, what he needed, “You. I want you.”

Mickey smirked and pulled Ian’s underwear to his thighs to let his dick free. Mickey hummed at the sight and raised his brow as he looked up to Ian.

“If you need anymore fuckin’ reassurance,” Mickey started, “If you got a cock like that, I’mma have to stick around for another night or two.”

Ian - the cocky bastard - knew he was well gifted in that area, and huffed a laugh. He relaxed and gained back his usual confidence. It seemed that Mickey and he were both on the same page: they both wanted something more.

Mickey wrapped his hand around the base of Ian’s cock, stroking a few times before leaning forward and licking the head, making Ian’s body shiver.

Ian gasped quietly as Mickey licked again, with more pressure, and his hands went to Mickey’s hair, slowly and gently combing through the dark strands.

Mickey licked from the bottom of his cock, along the throbbing vein underneath, up to the tip, and then finally took it in his mouth. He gently sucked on the head for a moment, teasing Ian, before taking more of him into his mouth.

Mickey had a little over half of Ian’s dick in his mouth - his hand wrapped around what wasn’t in his mouth - when he thought he was close to gagging. But fuck, it felt amazing. Hot and throbbing and wet with saliva and precome. Mickey had to have more.

He moaned around his cock and relaxed his throat as he sucked him deeper. He knew he was really pushing as he went further, encouraged by Ian’s moans and the soft mention of his name.

Ian’s fingers gripped a little harder in Mickey’s hair and he muttered his name. Mickey looked up the best he could at Ian.

“You think you can go deeper?” Ian asked, his voice deeper and huskier than before.

Mickey slightly nodded, moaned a yes, and closed his eyes as he pushed further and Ian lifted his hips up to push into him too.

Mickey slightly gagged, tears stung the corners of his eyes, and he was pressed flush against Ian. It felt fucking amazing.

Mickey bobbed his head a couple of times, humming and moaning around Ian’s cock and driving him damn near insane.

“Shit, Mickey,” Ian groaned. “So fucking good.”

Mickey gripped his hands on Ian’s thighs, nails digging in as he used them as leverage. He bobbed his head up and down faster, tongue swirling with more passion and haste.

“Fuck, fuck,” Ian moaned, getting dangerously close to coming down Mickey’s throat. (As appealing and amazing as that sounded, Ian really wanted to be able to get inside of him and fuck that beautiful ass first.)

Mickey took Ian’s cursing as further encouragement, and started sucking him like a fucking pro, grinning somewhat smugly around him.

“ _Mickey_ ,” Ian whined, using his grip on Mickey’s hair to coax him off his cock. “Too fucking close.”

Mickey stood up and smirked, cracking his knuckles and stretching the pain away that had developed in his legs.

“Then let’s take this to the bedroom,” Mickey offered, his voice slightly strained from having Ian’s dick hitting the back off his throat a good few times.

Ian nodded and stood up to, leading him towards the bedroom. On their way to the bedroom, they both stripped off what clothes they had on left so that by the time they got into the room, they were both naked.

They both took a moment to look each other up and down, more than fucking pleased with what they saw, and then they were leaning into each other, kissing passionately.

Ian placed a hand on Mickey’s chest to give him a slight push onto the bed, and then he climbed on top of him to continue kissing.

Mickey wrapped a leg around Ian, getting the perfect angle to arch up into and grind their cocks against the other.

“Fuck,” Ian ground his hips down against Mickey’s.

Ian’s mouth moved away from Mickey’s lips to start kissing along his jaw and then bit down at his neck, making Mickey hiss and moan at once.

“We gonna fuck or not?” Mickey, ever the impatient man he was, grumbled as Ian continued to bite and suck little bruises on his neck and collar.

Ian chuckled before kissing the mark he’d just made and then leaning over to the bedside table to grab the lube.

He covered two of his fingers with the stuff and softly kissed Mickey’s neck as he pushed the first finger in.

Mickey sighed a soft, “ _Yes_ ”.

Ian used his other hand to pinch one of Mickey’s nipples between his fingers, tugging slightly and leaving Mickey conflicted between arching up into his touch or grinding down onto Ian’s fingers.

Ian pushed his finger deeper, just brushing against Mickey’s prostate.

“Fuck, more,” Mickey moaned as Ian took his finger out.

When he finally pushed back in, he was using two fingers. He spread them a little, crooked them slightly, and pushed as deep as he could go.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers,” Ian muttered the command into Mickey’s ear as he stilled his hand.

Mickey complied, lifting his hips and pushing his ass up and down on Ian’s hand, angling himself to hit that oh so sweet spot.

Mickey was riding Ian’s fingers like a fucking expert. Mickey was getting exactly what he wanted. The burn in his thighs, the slick fingers inside of him, Ian’s other hand playing with his nipples or scratching lightly across his chest, and Ian’s mouth centimeters away from his just breathing and panting.

“You’re fucking good at this,” Ian said before pressing a quick breathless kiss to his lips.

“Mhm,” Mickey hummed.

Mickey’s eyes were shut tight, he felt the tingle and the heat south and he knew he was close. But there was no way he was going to come without getting fucked by Ian’s nine inch gift.

“Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ ,” Mickey begged, stilling his hips to let Ian take his hand away.

Mickey’s eyes opened to watch Ian as he squeezed lube on to his hand, rolled a condom on, and then stroked his cock with the lube. The sight of it, shiny and slick, and the thought of it burying inside of him, filling him up so good, made a cracked moan escape from Mickey’s throat.

Ian took a hold of Mickey’s thighs to hoist them up and Mickey wrapped his legs around him, hooking his ankles together. Ian grabbed Mickey’s ass with one hand, squeezing the thick flesh.

“You’ve got a great ass, Mickey.”

“If it was so great, you’d be fuckin’ fucking it right now,” Mickey imaptiently retorted, kicking Ian’s ass to encourage him.

Ian chuckled lightly before he lined his cock up, just pressing the tip against Mickey’s hole.

Ian started to push his cock inside, the sensation making Mickey soundlessly moan and his eyes drop shut. Every inch was thick and hot, stretching him and filling him and making him feel like he was in heaven.

Ian had his whole dick inside of Mickey, and it felt _fucking amazing_.

“Move,” Mickey grunted.

Ian drug half his cock out and then thrust his hips forward, making Mickey yelp a little. Ian quickly picked the pace up, encouraged by Mickey’s grunts and moans.

“Shit, yeah, keep going, fuck, yes,” Mickey babbled.

“You - fuck - feel fucking amazing, so good. Take it so well,” Ian praised as he gripped one of Mickey’s thighs, bending his leg and getting a much better angle and leverage.

Ian kept thrusting in and out of him, quick and hard, just how Mickey wanted it.

“Fuck, fuck, _Ian_ , fu-” Mickey was cut off by Ian pushing three fingers against his lips and then slipping them into his mouth.

Mickey happily took the fingers into his mouth, using them partly to muffle to his moans and incessant babbles, but also to suck and lick.

Ian pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the head inside of Mickey, and then slammed back into him. Mickey almost bit down on Ian’s fingers but managed to only let out a muffled shout of Ian’s name.

Ian pulled his hand away from Mickey’s mouth and reached down to wrap his wet fingers around Mickey’s neglected leaking cock.

“Hmph, fuck, yes,” Mickey cried out as Ian’s hand stroked him and paused at one point just to rub the head.

Then Ian pulled out entirely.

Mickey gave him a quick angry confused look, but then raised his brow as he saw the dark smirk on Ian’s face.

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips and flipped him onto his stomach. He knelt behind him and pulled Mickey’s hips and ass towards him whilst moving one hand to Mickey’s back to keep his face pressed against the bed.

He slammed his cock back him in. The new angle, the way Ian was handling him, and the fact he was already so close, had Mickey moaning loudly.

Ian continued to slam into Mickey, fuck him hard. He slipped the hand that was holding his hips up back to Mickey’s own dick and started stroking quickly in time with his thrusts.

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey whined, slightly muffled by the bit of pillow he’d been biting down on. “I’m close.”

Ian grunted in response and angled his hips slightly differently, desperate to be able to pound into his prostate and make Mickey come harder than he’d ever done before.

“Holy- fuck- Ian!” Mickey shouted and, just like Ian wanted, he came fucking harder than he’d ever done before.

Ian continued to stroke Mickey’s cock as he milked every last bit of come out of him, covering his hand and some of the bed with wet white streaks.

Once Mickey had finished coming, he was still seeing stars and little black spots. He was panting like mad, made breathless by his orgasm.

His senses slowly started to come back, making him aware of Ian still fucking into him.

Mickey whined but still weakly pushed his ass back as Ian moved his hips.

“You can take it,” Ian reassured as he stroked Mickey’s back. “I know you can.”

Mickey nodded into the pillow, biting down on it and grunting.

Ian’s hands wrapped to the front of his chest, to pinch and pull at his nipples again whilst he was still pounding into his ass.

The oversensitivity was making Mickey whine more, muttering Ian’s name.

“Shh-shh, I know you can take it. Just a little more, baby,” Ian grunted, and with a couple more thrusts, he stilled and groaned, filling the condom with his release.

Ian pulled out slowly and let go of Mickey to discard the condom into the little bin by the bed. He grabbed some tissues and wiped what was on his hand on Mickey's stomach

Ian lay back down and Mickey yawned and lay half on top of him with his head on his chest.

“You know…” Mickey started, “If you danced with the confidence you fucked with, you might actually be able to do it.”

Ian chuckled and kissed Mickey’s forehead. “I think I’ll stick to bartending for now.”

“One day, I will make you get up on that stage, Red,” Mickey grumbled, ending his sentence with a loud yawn.

“Sure you will,” Ian smiled and let his eyes close and they both drifted off to sleep.

‘One day’ ended up being six months later.

Mickey had been teaching Ian some moves at home, and then he went and told the owner about Ian’s new found talent.

Of course the owner jumped straight on that, everyone who worked there knew Ian was hot as fuck.

And so, with a lot of encouragement and promises of some mind-blowing sex from Mickey, Ian finally got on stage alongside Mickey, and Smokes and Sparkles quickly became the club’s most popular - and hottest - dancer duo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes -- I lost my dumb glasses and my eyes were hurting whilst I was reading over it.  
> If you read my longer fic - the last chapter will probably be longer than usual to upload because I really want to make it a good one!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
